ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
You Light Up My Life
}} Team Evil continues through the good-aligned dungeon but the MitD just wants to get lit up, even if it means getting hurt. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * Two Lantern Archons * An Androsphynx * A Hobgoblin Transcript Team Evil has just killed an Androsphinx. Xykon: Hey, stop screwing around back there. We're on a schedule. Redcloak: Sir, we've been through five levels now. Don't you find it odd that every Good-aligned creature in the Monster Manual is squatting in your tower? Xykon: Not really. Xykon: There aren't as many legitimate opponents for Evil characters, since most adventurers are Good-aligned. Xykon: So it stands to reason that if a dungeon filled with Good creatures is big enough, one should encounter just about all of them. Lantern Archon #1: Leave here, foul abominations! The lantern archons decree it! Xykon: Case in point. Lantern Archon #2: Turn back now, or face the scorching justice of our deadly rays of light! Monster in the Darkness: Excuse me, did you say "rays of light"? As in, you can shoot them? Archon 1: Yes. In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape our sight. Demon-Roach: I dunno, I always kinda liked Kyle. Monster in the Darkness: Hit me. Lantern Archon #2: What? Monster in the Darkness: Hit me with your rays of light. Lantern Archon #1: Uh... Monster in the Darkness: No, really, smack me around with your illuminating mojo. I want to be lit up finally! Lantern Archon #2: This guy is wigging me out. Monster in the Darkness: You can zap me right in the face, I'll be flatfooted and everything. I just want to be lit up! Lantern Archon #1: Um, yeah, so, we have to go take care of this... thing. Lantern Archon #2: Yeah, uh, this thing we were supposed to take care of. Over there. Away from here. Redcloak: I just want to be clear: We DO get XP for beating them this way, right? Monster in the Darkness: Please?? It's OK if it hurts, I don't mind! Lantern Archon #1 (off-panel): Run! Lantern Archon #2 (off-panel): Get away, you masochistic freak! D&D Context * A dead Androsphinx can be seen in the first panel. * The Monster Manual is the primary D&D reference for the game attributes of monsters and other creatures the PCs may encounter. * Lantern Archons are good-aligned monsters that have a Light Ray attack. * Flat-Footed characters lose their Dexterity bonus to AC and cannot make attacks of opportunity. * Experience Points (XP), can be earned for "defeating" an opponent, rather than just killing it. Trivia * You Light Up My Life is a song by Joe Brooks recorded for the 1977 film of the same name. Debbie Boone's cover of the song held the #1 position on the Billboard Hot 100 chart for 10 consecutive weeks in that year. * In panel four, the Lantern Archon refrences the Green Lantern corps' oath. * In the same panel, the demon-roach makes another reference to the Green Lantern. Kyle Rayner is one of Earth's Green Lanterns, however he replaced fan favorite Hal Jordan. External Links * 194}} View the comic * link|325723}} View the discussion thread Category:Team Evil Recovers